1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network administration software. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of network administration software for managing user workstations on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks are arranged so that a multitude of users can access common network resources. Each user has a workstation, typically a stand alone personal computer which is connected through a suitable communications link to the other computers of the network. The network administrator is a program which runs on the network server or an administrator workstation which coordinates and manages the access and security of the users on the network. The management of users involves allocating and facilitating access to resources such as programs and data files which are needed or desired by particular users. The security provisions involve allowing only the appropriate users access to certain programs and data files to maintain the integrity and privacy of the network system.
Desktop administration programs provide each user with an individual view of the user's workstation configuration, the network, and the resources available over the network. Such programs conventionally provide a graphic user interface and operate under several constraints. One constraint involves the transparency of the desktop administration program. Transparency in this context means the ability of a user to ascertain the presence of the program merely from observing the operation of the user's workstation. Ideally, a user should not be able to detect the presence of the desktop administration program. Another constraint involves the underlying operating system of the workstation computer and the network. Ideally, the desktop administration program should not interfere with the operation of any portion of the underlying operating system. The management of individual user preferences also constrains desktop administration programs. Ideally, the user's modifications of a desktop configuration should not corrupt the desktop administration program's management of user desktops. Known desktop replacement or administration programs have difficulties in one or more of these constraints.
What is needed is a desktop administration program which alleviates the above identified constraints and works in concert with the operating system and its standard graphic user interface.